1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of topical compositions for the treatment of seborrheic keratosis and includes an alkali metal or ammonium phenate, a monohydric alcohol solvent, a polyhydric alcohol humectant which absorbs moisture from the air to initiate the exfoliation reaction, and a gelling agent which improves the adherence of the composition to the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,370, I described a topical composition for use in the treatment of various skin conditions, including seborrheic keratosis. This patent disclosed a composition containing from 20 to 60 parts of an inhibited phenol calculated as potassium phenolate, 1 part of a salicylate calculated as sodium salicylate, 5 parts of resorcinol, and 4 parts of a zinc compound calculated as zinc sulfate.
In a later filed application, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,072, I described a composition containing an inhibited phenol, a salicylate, a zinc compound and resorcinol, all dissolved in a nonaqueous solvent which included a hydrophilic non-toxic lower aliphatic alcohol. The advantage of the composition described in this later patent was the use of significantly lower amounts of the phenolate than in the previous patent.